The fall of a Human The rise of an Angel
by Ruby125
Summary: The fight with Koyou on the roof is not going as good as Tsukune and his friends could hope for, so when Tsukune takes one to many hits and is revived by one of his demon friends? Blood. Gore. Coarse Language. there may be S and M lemons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first Roasario + vampire story so please be gentle on me

################################# = page break/scene or perspective change

Okay this starts in the anime version of the confrontation of koyou and Ruby has already been saved

I don't own anything

#################################

Things were not going well for Tsukune and his friends. They were fighting the head of the PSC Koyou, a S-class Yoko Yokai on top of the school building and koyou was winning the fight, Kurmuru, Mizore and Yukari were already unconscious or so hurt that they could barely see through the blinding pain of the burns, all that stood as opposition was Inner Moka with her usual calm façade, with only tints of anger evident on her face, her pride no allowing her to care enough about those around her to be furious.

Koyou was getting annoyed at Moka's constant comebacks, he couldn't seem to put her down it made no sense even for a S-class super vampire, all her friend were grovelling on the floor in pain even that _human_ was amazingly enough still alive… wait that's it, if this vampire was so attached to this human then why not just remove him, wait but if he fires straight at the human she will block it just in time… but if I aim for her he will sacrifice himself for her, that's it!

"Raargh take this Vampire!" yelled out Koyou as he launched yet another oversized fox fire towards the vampire, he could see in the corner of his eye how she was getting ready to defend and that the stupid human was now on his feet

"NO MOKA" yelled out Tsuknune as he took the brunt of the flames sent in Moka's direction.

"**Tsukune!**" was inner Moka's distraught reply as she caught his now charred body in her lap, the force of the flames forcing both bodies back into the wall

"You fool what were you thinking!" scolded inner Moka as she leaned into his shoulder _'we have to do something, there has to be something we can do he's going to die otherwise' _thought outer Moka_**'Blood, we can give him our blood'**_ answered inner Moka, biting into his shoulder causing the boy to give a sharp breath of air in pain _'we are so sorry Tsukune its all we can do'_ was all outer Moka thought before Inner Moka started to inject her vampire blood into his body

A sharp breath of air escaped Tsukune with the return of his body's energy's _'what's happening'_ though Tsukune before his back started to ache and itch, it hurt!

Moka let him go free from his struggles as she started to slip into unconsciousness with her friends _**'its all up to you now Tsukune'**_ was inner Moka's last thoughts before she embraced the oblivion of sleep, but just before she could rest easy, her ears were filled with a blood curdling scream

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed, something was wrong, something was very wrong, his back felt like it was going to be ripped open and he felt other muscles being trapped were they are, causing the young man to panic. Scratching at his back in desperation, it hurt so much, but just at the peak of his pain he heard it, a sick squelching sound of ripping flesh and sound of sappy fluids falling off the objects they once contained, the pain left him, replaced by new feelings, his back felt heavier but stronger, the muscles once trapped now felt free and flexible, another thing is he felt Yokai, not Moka's not Kumruru's, not even Koyou, he felt his own power within his veins. Clutching his fist he saw the veins in his wrist, they seemed to swell with power, and with power came Tuskune's new confidence, looking up he could see Koyou with a semi scared face and he smiled a smile that would match a real devil at how he was going to have fun with the Yoko monster.

Koyou was not sure what the hell just happened, it looks like the vampire woman _injected _blood into the human and it caused something to happen, now before him did not stand a human, the thing in front of him stood with 6 black razor sharp wing, with a sadistic simile on his face that promised pain, along with the physical changes Koyou could also feel the change in the air, the man's Yokai was huge for someone who he only a moment ago thought was human.

In a split second Tsukune was in Koyou's face with that same smile and lodged his fist into the fox demon's gut, with enough power to hurt but not enough to make the fox fly.

"Come on demon where is that prudent pride of yours" mocked Tsukune as he launched another fist into his gut

"Come on fight me, I only just got a slight boost" He now laughed a chilling laugh, spinning Tsukune then lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the already doubled over demon, sending him flying into one of the many concrete spires. Walking towards his stunned prey Tsukune talked almost in a mantra

"come on"

"come on!"

"COME ON!"

Reaching the face of the coughing teen he yelled out the break of his mantra

"FIGHT ME!" bellowed Tsukune

"Raargh!" grunted Koyou as he fought back, a quick sharp shoulder charge into tsukune's gut, using his already inflamed body to cause more damage, pushing the winged contender back into another spire. The fight started from there with a quick flurry of blows of fists to faces and other such areas, almost all were blocked by the other.

"You are falling behind _captain_" mocked Tsukune as he got another blow past his opponents defense

"Be silent fool I am justice and you will not beat me!" yelled Koyou, Using his Yokai to push Tsukune in a bubble shockwave like shot.

"Cute" was Tsukune's reply before he fired up his own Yokai "but that's not good enough!" yelled Tsukune before he lashed out with his 3 left side wings, the wings themselves seemed to have extended and were like flying blades. The first two 'feathers' implanted themselves into Koyou's right shoulder while another 3 got into his left thigh, causing him to kneel because of the pain.

"Submit fool and I may spare your life" stated Tsukune as he approached the injured battle formed yoko, still trying to stand but not getting very far with the 3 feathers still implanted into his thigh

"I.. I submit my captaincy to you Aono Tsukune" Kneeled the demon

"Good, I will take your position and I will reform the PSC back to the correct path with you as my _apprentice_" stated Tsukune, rubbing in the proud Yokai's face his loss

"Yes master-sama" replied Koyou taking the new relationship surprisingly well

"Good" was all Tsukune removed his wings from his body and knocked the man unconscious

Upon finishing Koyou he heard the door upstairs open, Tsukune turned his head to see the face of a very shocked and trembling Ruby toujo, he could only gasp out so little before he too fell to his injurys

"Ruby-san, they need help"

#################################

How was that, I know it was only about 1000 words but that's okay for an intro chapter yeah?

Anyways as you may have noticed I am in the need of beta's so come one come all I don't have a limit on the number of beta's I have I see it as the more the merrier

Also could I please ask for reviews for the story so I can see if you like Tsukunes new attitude and such, this story is mostly impulse works with a bit of planning, so ideas for the story are welcome, but the main pairing will be Ruby and Tsukune for a very important which hopefully be explained next chapter

Anyways thanks for reading

Bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks, here is Black Archangel Chapter 2

So as before I am looking for a Beta still, so anyone want to beta for me!? *rubs back of neck*

Anyways here is chapter 2

*insert disclaimer here*

##################################################

Moka woke up with a start, checking her surroundings she could see she was in the infirmary and all the beds to her left were her friends, Mizore, Kurmuru and Yukari, but to her right was a bed with its curtains drawn, hiding another figure that was still recovering in the bed.

'_That must be Tsukune'_ Thought outer Moka as the laid her head back down on the pillow with a satisfied smile _**'I will admit I am surprised that the boy, not only survived but won'**_ thought back inner Moka, turning to her left she noticed the others slowly waking up.

"Hey Moka-san where is Tsukune" started Kurmuru, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Moka!" yelled Yukari as she practically jumped out of her bed to catch Moka in a bear hug, only to caught mid-air but a certain snow woman

"Cool it you pervert witch" was all Mizore said before she froze Yukari in an ice block.

"Ssshhh guys I think Tsukune is still sleeping" said Moka as she gestured to the curtain that was closed behind her.

"Oh sorry Tsukune" said Kurmuru quietly, "so how did you do it Moka?" asked the succubus

"How did I do what?" Moka asked back, certainly baffled because Kurmuru couldn't mean how she won the fight because she didn't.

"Your vampire bitch of a friend didn't beat me, it was Tsukune-sama that defeated me" said the figure behind the curtain, causing everyone to stare at the now upright figure behind the curtain, showing that he obviously was not Tsukune, pulling away the curtain before them sat Koyou the captain of the student police immediately all the girls were on guard

"I don't think you new master will very pleased at the way you are treating his friends Koyou-kun" announced a figure from the door, turning towards the door all the people in the room saw him, the Headmaster of Yokai academy

"I apologize headmaster" said Koyou making a small bow in respect.

"well he did seem to teach you some humility" stated the headmaster which rewarded him with a slight growl from the fox demon, turning towards the girls the headmaster continued "Girls I have come here on the request of Tsukune-kun to tell you not to worry about him, he is just getting used to his new position as student police captain-"

"CAPTIAN!" everyone in the room yelled out of shock all except Koyou, who actually had a slight smile in amusement at the girls shock.

"And is currently in the middle of an extensive training schedule I have set up for him, you do not need to worry about his health, Ruby-chan is their training him

"RUBY!" they all yelled again, only to hear the sound stifled laughter later, looking towards the sound they could see the tall fox demon holding his mouth closed, with a huge grin on his face, the 4 of them just glare at the boy before they could turn to face the headmaster again, the fox demon just had to say his piece.

"Jealous much?"

"THAT'S IT" yelled Kurmuru before all the girls pounced on the man, fangs and claws bared at him before he flared his own Yokai and brush them away with it, the whole spectacle was amusing to watch, and the headmaster had no problems making that know, because as the girls were on the floor groaning from the push of Yokai, they could hear the headmaster laughing so hard he had almost doubled over himself

"You guys are hilarious, no wonder Tsukune-kun is your friend" stated the man before he started to leave "oh and Koyou-kun, your master told me to tell you to obey all commands the girls give you today and to help them out, he says it's punishment for what you did to them on the roof"

"Ah but- but waaahh" was all Koyou could stutter out to the retreating form of the headmaster before he turned to the girls who all were sporting devilish smiles, so so innocent, but so so deadly.

"Koyou-kun~ we have a job for you~"

##################################################

Tsukune woke rather slowly, as he rose he started to check the surroundings, a survival trait he picked up as a human and one that seems to be imbedded in his Yokai blood as well, looking around he could see he was sitting on soft green grass on the edge of a cliff, looking behind him he could see the same twisted tree's he has seen since he showed up at Yokai academy but these ones were slightly different, the trees here were looked green and alive.

"Oh you awake, that's good, how you are feeling?" asked a voice to his left.

"Ruby-san! Hey, um why are you chained up?" a little shocked that someone was here with him, the last thing he could remember is telling Ruby is that the rest of them need help.

"Oh this is just a bit of boredom, a bit of expressing myself, don't worry they aren't that strong" said Ruby before she sprouted her wings and they sliced through the chains, the same 6 wings she has sported since the witches' ranch, with the chains clattering to the ground Ruby stood and continued "Before you even ask why you are here, you are here under orders of the headmaster to be taught about your new monster nature and abilities as well as what will be required of you as the new school captain."

"Um, okay what's first on that list?" asked Tsukune

"Tsukune do you even know what you are?" asked Ruby

"Ah… well I guess I am not a vampire, and since I have the same wings like you, I would assume a warlock" stated Tsukune

"Then you would assume wrong Tsukune, of course your base material was also wrong so that is to be expected, I am not a witch Tsukune, I am actually a Black archangel, and so are you now"

"But what, if you are a Black Archangel why-"

"why do I pose a witch, because we are a hunted species Tsukune, by egotistical monsters and just about every human who has read a bible, posing as a witch has lowered my threat rating amongst a lot of other species, and amongst exorcists, would it be hard to believe that I am actually quite powerful?" asked Ruby as she flared her Yokai, causing a lot of the local birds and animals to chirp and cry and attempt to vacate the area Ruby's hair was starting to act as though it was gravity defying and her whole body had a dark red almost black aura.

Tsukune who was unafraid of the power right in front of him continued with his questions "But how, did this happen to me or you?"

"Quite simple Tsukune, we died" Stated Ruby as her Yokai went back to witch acceptable levels "we died and was revived by a demon, or in your case a vampire and in mine by a powerful witch, you see when a kind and gentle human soul dies and then is revived by a demon it attracts the attention of our dark master, Lucifer, so to spite god he grants you that revival and grants you the power to live amongst the demons that have revived you, as a demon, contrary to popular belief Black archangels are not archangels that have fallen from grace, but people like you and me getting caught in some huge ironic trap."

"Ok that solves how I ended up like this, you mention something about being hunted though?" asked Tsukune "I mean why do you have to pose as a witch? And will I have to pose as a warlock maybe?"

"That is up to you Tsukune, you could attempt to still pose as a human, or a warlock, or even reveal your true identity as a Black Archangel, but Tsukune I would advise against telling anyone of your actual identity, aside from it breaking the rules, we Black Archangels are quite powerful and as such other monsters will want to kill just to hold that prestige, even vampires see us as strong game."

"That sounds logical enough" agreed Tsukune

"Now on to some of your other abilities, you know how vampires have a weakness for crosses and water?" asked Ruby

"Of course I do, I learnt that the hard way" said Tsukune rather solemnly

"Well see our disability is actually our hyper sensory nerves, right now it should feel about the best thing in the world to breath" said Ruby

"Yeah it's so much better then when I was alive and it's such a buzz, I reckon I could get addicted on this feeling, and the feeling of the grass on my fingertips, and the wind going through my wings, it's all so good" said Tsukune each word slowly becoming more and more like he was trying to talk through a moan

"That's our disability, you see that addictive feeling that you have, the wind and the grass will not be able to sate it forever, in fact the only feelings that you never adapt to are the smell of battle, of fear, the feeling of pain in our bodies and the feeling of our muscles crushing bone, this is why you may know of angels of death, they are Black Archangels that have been called to battlefields simply by the smell of blood and death, and the opportunity to fight for their life, that is why I love masochism so much, and if you agreed I could show how much sadism is fun as well" Ruby slyly announced, slipping in her subtle hints on what they could be doing right now instead of what they are doing now.

"According to what you just told me Ruby-san I may just have to take you up on that offer" said Tsukune with a small smirk at watching Ruby become a little dumbfounded at his easy admission, before her face became as red as a tomato

"Don't tease me Tsukune" wriggled the winged girl, rubbing her knees together intentionally making her look like innocent prey, to tease Tsukune's new under the sheets ideals "Other abilities you would need to know is our aptitude for black magic and the ability to use our Yokai in our limbs like vampires, our wings are also rather dangerous, each feather can cut steel and we can swing them out at high speeds when infused with Yokai, we do grade as S-class monsters Tsukune" finished Ruby

"Okay if that is all about what I am now, then what else will I need to know?" ask Tsukune

"Becoming the school captain in a school of Yokai means you need to be strong Tsukune, you need to show your strength through your underlings and your own prowess on the battlefield, you have gained a major boost by defeating Koyou but the rest of the student police may not be willing to follow your immediately, expect more fights when you attempt to claim the title of captain" taught Ruby, she knew it was really pointless because Tsukune would survive just fine as is.

"If that is the case then will Ruby teach me more about the black arts so I may defend myself"

"For Tsukune, anything" was all Ruby said before they both got up and started going through the movement for some basic spells and Yokai control that would be useful for the young Archangel.

##################################################

How's 2 thousand words guys, or should I make it 3 it's all up to you

Reviews please I don't know what's wrong till you tell me most likely

No I am not done with the development of the Black archangel so other ideas can still come into play, though I may have to cut some out due to the fact that I can't make Tsukune into a Gary-stu

Also there be no better meat then the meat of butchered characters muhahahaha, sorry guys if you don't like the changes I have made, but if I wanted the two together I wanted them on some form of equal footing and this way is explanatory, but also means our Tsukune will have deal with them and still try to be that gentle soul he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's chapter 3 for you all

So let's recap on my usual gear

I need a beta

I love reviews

And I love you all for reading this, even if I character butcher a little.

Oh and how's the new title and summary guys? Is it better than my last one?

Okay done recap, here is chapter 3

*insert funny disclaimer here*

##################

Tsukune was walking up towards his student police structure, wearing the new uniform Ruby created for him, once she learned of his new position, it was a Tight black uniform, with a gold embroidery and a red lanyard that looped from his front breast pocket, under him arm, to clip back on his shoulder slip, on the two slips on his shoulders was two black slides that had gold writing and a symbol 6 wings on it, the writing spelt out his new position of captain of the student police. In his right hand was a dark green karki duffle bag, the bag carried all the new uniforms of the student police and the new rank slides that were to be presented to the current and the upcoming lieutenants and their underlings.

Tsukune was planning on splitting the roles of the student police, the enforcement division and the average police divisions, the use of the enforcement division means that the older members that still fed off the fear of the students would still be able to remain, but will now be tied behind a red tape to hold down their homicidal tendencies, the local police section would be the public face of the student police, they would patrol the school and its grounds reporting any problems they may have students or otherwise, if the police division were not strong enough or the situation demanded it, the enforcement division would be let loose on Tsukune's command only, they would be the hammer of fear to show that all that do not come peacefully will regret it later.

At the front door, Tsukune opened the door to find all the members of the student police huddled together in the common room, obviously discussing rumours of leadership and Koyou's lose.

"So you're Tsukune Aono, correct?" said a purple haired figure to his left, she step up from leaning against the wall and approached the winged demon in disguise

"Will I assume you are Keito the spider demon then?" responded Tsukune, to watch the woman to blanch at how quickly he found out before her face contorted to anger as she started to stamp towards the man

"You are a dead man, you scrawny boy unless you tell me who are you now" spat Keito before how extra legs started to unfurl her shirt and she started to grow in size, the rest of the committee just watched on with smirks, all thinking that this newcomer was dead meat

"lieutenants do not demand answers from captains, Keito, I am Koyou's new master Tsukune Aono and I will be taking control of the student police as of today" said Tsukune as he held our his hand, a large black spear formed in his hand, the long pole grip was intertwined with details of silent screaming souls, leading up to a circular section which housed a thick purple flame and towards the end was a double pronged spear point, with a cause way in between them to allow the purple hellfire's to easy access to whoever he points his spear at, the whole weapon was summoned out of black mist and promised death to all that saw it. Slamming the bottom of the spear on the ground he let out a burst of his Yokai "**And all who wish to oppose me will not die a swift death I assure you!**" finished Tsukune, his voice reaching a deep baritone, a clear indication of powerful Yokai, in the corner of his eye he could see Keito look contemplative, she was trying to decide to follow this new fool or to fight for what she already had, lucky for her she was not the first idiot to state her thoughts, or the first to act irrationally.

"To hell with you asshole, I am one of the four kings and I will crush you weakling!" yelled someone in the crowd as he stepped out of the crowd, before the man could ready a fighting stance or even transform to his true form, Tsukune lunged the black spear into the man's gut, causing the man to make a 'gak' sound, before Tsukune swept his spear down the man's leg cutting through his knee cap and all of his muscles down to the bone, swinging the spear upright from the man's foot, he held it a guard position, just waiting for what would happen next.

The man, Kazima, could feel blinding burning pain going from his gut all the way to his foot, it felt like someone pumped magma through his body and opening up his body to cold air, looking down he trembled and kneeled, his entire leg was sliced open exposing scorched black bone, his gut was actually leaking through the absorbent enforcer uniform, spilling on the floor, he could also feel his internal organs starting to weigh against uniform now free from their fleshy prison. The pain registered shortly after and the brain made him create the most disgusting and blood curdling screams he has ever made involuntary

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH, IT BURNS, PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" screamed Kazima, as his hands stamped down on burnt bone and leaking innards in a natural attempt to fix itself, tears started to stream from his eyes, and they burned his cheeks as they slid down his face, Looking up he could see his opponent Tsukune annoy who looked like he was between a feeling of ecstasy or the need for him to laugh sadistically in the Kazima's face.

Stepping forward Tsukune readied he spear again and aimed it at the man's face, with a smile that would rival his dark lord, he said the next words loud enough for all to hear, and to scare them all

"You will make a nice addition to my collection" was all Tsukune said before he launched his purple hell fires out through the cause way like a human flamethrower, though the flames before him were commanded by Tsukune and could melt through much more then skin and cloth, the flame sprouted and burrowed through the man's face, the pain was now causing the man to gurgle on his blood, making a sicking noise has his face was slowly burnt to putty. As the body slumped to the floor before him in defeat and death, Tsukune raised his spear in one hand and everyone saw the grip shift as one more silent screaming morphed into existence amongst the others. Lowering the spear again and releasing it out of existence into black smoke, Tsukune leaned forward over the goo that used to be one of the four kings of Yokai academy and sniffed, inhaling deeply Tsukune smiled, the smell of burnt flesh and fight exciting his senses and making him more eager for more. Reining in the need for more bloodshed Tsukune looked about at the rest of the enforcers they were all sacred, with pale faces and wide eyes, though some of the bravest or most sadistic amongst them just smiled back the same smile he was still sporting.

"As you can see I do not take traitors lightly, I will be taking command of the student police and you will all yield to me" stated Tsukune, even though he showed his prowess for battle and the same kind of sadism a lot of the fellow monsters in the room had, they was some apprehension amongst them at the change of leadership, that was until the unofficial second and command did the unthinkable.

"It will be a pleasure to serve by your side captain Aono-sama" bowed Keito, she was one of the few that could match Tsukune's dangerous smile and with the current display of power she could see that not much will be changing amongst student police, she would still be able to exercise her sadist pleasures with this man, and he was much more powerful than Koyou, enough to turn the proud fox demon into a slave. Following Keito's pledge a lot of the other members also joined the Tsukunes Company, a lot of them also basically stripped there and then and walked out, in the end all the members that could face and copy Tsukune's smile were left, just who he wanted left. Reaching into the bag he left at the door before his fight he reached in and whipped out the new uniforms that were also created by Ruby, approaching Keito first he delivered her uniform with a gentle smile and few words

"I am glad you are staying on board Keito" said Tsukune has he passed her, her uniform along with a pair of lieutenant slides "I also hope you will accept the role of second in command" he said nonchalantly, though it was really not request, Keito swallowed at his gentle smile, to see that he could hide that much sadism behind such of genuine smile was very disconcerting and a little bit of a turn on. Turing back towards the majority Tsukune cleared his throat at a normal volume, but it caused everyone to go silent immediately.

"Now I know a lot of you love the fear you have made for yourselves and I must agree with you all that some torture here and there is good for the body" said Tsukune, earning him a couple of quiet dark chuckles " but because of your actions you have tanked the school police reputations, as such I am split this club into two sections, there will be the student police section, which will be wearing this uniform" Tsukune lifted up the basic school uniform, which had a small orange arm band that said police, putting it away he continued "they will be the face and politics of the student police, but when the student police are not able deal with a problem or if the situation demands otherwise, I alone will allow the student _enforcers_ free to 'apprehend' the target and return them to questioning, you all are part of the student enforcers division, you are the muscle and the fear of this club, you will be sent out when students cannot be apprehended by the weaker student police or when they do not follow student police directions, But let me make something clear, you will all be docile unless I tell you otherwise, I will oversee all tortures and executions no exceptions." Tsukune stated firmly, causing those in front of him to nod, though not furiously like they were scared, but they nodded at a modest pace out of simple respect.

"Now Keito, can you fetch Koyou for me, I believe he is currently being tortured by the girls, tell him he is relived and is to meet me in the student police building, the girls are not allowed to enter, that is my direct order, avoid conflict if possible though" ordered Tsukune, not even looking at Keito as he directed her out.

"Yes captain-Aono" was Keito's snap reply, as she quickly left the building in search for her ex captain.

"The rest of you, I want you to find the members that left today and inform them of the student police division, it will take a week before they can exchange clubs, so remind them that they start tomorrow".

"Yes captain-Aono" they all replied before they hurried out of the structure. Tsukune just walked into the structure before he created a throne chair at the end of the common room, sitting it he was naturally creating an imposing aura, already stating that this was his domain just by position alone, as he relaxed in his chair the door opened and in walked the person he was just waiting to see Ruby

"Hello Ruby-san what can I do for you today" said Tsukune as he hopped up from his chair in respect in interest, only to sit again when Ruby waved her hand down to sit, Ruby walked over towards the throne like chair at the end of the place, only stopping once to check the gloop on the floor with a whiff and then a smile at the smell of battle, once she was close to the chair she got on her knees and laid her head on Tsukunes knees, looking up towards the man in the chair she started.

"I see you have already put your domain into action, Tsukune"

"Indeed I have I have many arrangements that need to be in place before I can breathe easy" was his cool answer before he shifted one of his hands to start brushing Ruby's hair "what are you doing here Ruby I thought you were still assistant advisor for the newspaper club?" asked Tsukune

"I would have been here earlier Tsukune, but I had to inform them of your exchange to the student police, and I asked the faculty board to be moved here as well, they all thought I was stupid to move here, I love the atmosphere already" answered Ruby with a sadistic smile on her face. Tsukune just laughed darkly in agreement.

"All in due time Ruby I have the feeling the school enforcers will be quite busy, this is a school for monsters after all".

##################

Ta Da!

So I with this chapter I get the feeling I may end up killing the original harem and replacing it with student police OC's, but what do you guys reckon, I mean I am down to three options

I make a new harem out of student police

I make the old harem turn evil and join him at the student police

I leave it with just Ruby

Fill me in what you think in review or PM; I will not be making a poll because I am lazy

Tsukune will stay evil, that is final sorry guys but I just find him more amusing as an evil character.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's chapter 4 for you all

HOLY SHIT ITS SO EARLY!

So let's recap on my usual gear

I have decided that a beta is unnecessary, but idea people can approach me if they want

I love reviews

And I love you all for reading this, even if I character butcher a little. Or a lot

Oh and how's the new title and summary guys? Is it better than my last one?

Okay done recap, here is chapter 4

Oh and to the reviewer Guest: Hello, first I ask you to review with your name next time you do, I ask this because I PM all my reviews so as not to draw attention to them, but how do you expect me to reply to your requests if aren't logged in? Second, I am aware that sadism does not mean the person is openly evil, in fact you can argue that all humans are sadists, or else the saying 'misery loves company' would be fruitless, but you see in my story it's not just the fact that Tsukune's ideals have been changed to sadism, it's more like his entire bodily need is to reach a level of ecstasy that comes from toying with his senses, sadly only the smells and feelings of battle and death, torture and blood, can sate these senses forever, all other feelings will slowly go back to normal levels, you can look at it like a smoker, they have a need for nicotine where my Tsukune has a need to inflict maximum pain and by god does he enjoy it. So to sum it up I know Tsukune does **need** to be an evil person that enjoys the torture and fear permeated by others, as no other feeling will sate his desires, I did say it was the major disability of the Black Archangel species, if you hate it so much, take it up with Moka for reviving him, or Lucifer for granting his life back, and the power to rule it.

Next time can you please log in or at least make an account, as to not make a public spectacle on an obvious S and M fiction in the making, a lot of people are actually quite shy about what they enjoy under the sheets.

*insert decent disclaimer here*

###############

Keito was moving faster than she thought she would for a search mission, she was motivated to fulfil the new captain's wishes and it was exciting to find someone who could motivate her like this, Koyou was in charge due to power, he did not share anything else with his underlings he did have a larger than normal enjoyment in torture, but nowhere near then that of many of his underlings, but this Tsukune Aono, he is like them all revelling in the feeling of pain on others, but he was controlled. Before Keito could notice it she was growing a large amount of respect for the man that was her new captain, the man thought of everything so it ended up in everyone's favour, he knew that at the moment a lot of the new student enforcers were wild dogs with no control, thus he split us up, the enforcers were the punishment if you didn't cooperate with peaceful measures, it was like how they sent the army against terrorists that didn't agree with police demands, the new uniform was tight but spacy, enough room to move at maximum speeds and not slow you down in combat but tight enough to look crisp clean at all times, creating quite the imposing aura and contrast compared to the sea of green that was the usual school uniforms.

Students were moving out of Keito's way faster than before, all of them eying the student enforcer badge and logo, the symbol of a black spear, much like Tsukunes own, with 2 dark wings, her own lieutenant badge was 4 gold wings with golden writing stating her position, and everyone was already catching the drift that the enforcers were punishment incarnate, it make Keito smile at how well Tsukune had thought things through and how much fun these new uniforms were.

Rounding another corner he could see the 4 girls that her new captain associated with as well as her ex-captain standing there carrying what looked like … everything the girls could think of.

"Girls I will need to take Koyou-kun back to his master now, I have also been told you are not to follow" said Keito, stopping in the middle of the hall the girls were walking down, the statement made a lot of bystanders stop and stare, they hadn't heard of Koyou's new position or why Keito was addressing girls in a lot better manner then her normal. All the girls looked up at the tall violet haired Spiderwoman, and then dropped into a defensive stance

"What do you want Keito, we were told Tsukune was the new captain of the student police" stated Moka, causing gasps amongst the student body _'and thus the rumour mill begins'_ thought Keito

"Indeed he has taken command, can't you see my badge" mocked Keito before lowering her shoulder showing off the words lieutenant "now I need Koyou, his master seeks an audience with him" Keito stated again, staring off towards the 4 girls she really didn't like but her captain seemed to.

The stare off was interrupted by the sound of materials being put down delicately and Koyou slid through the line of the girls on guard and approached Keito "Why does Tsukune need me?" asked Koyou with his old pride many thought lost.

"You will address your master as such, even not in his company!" snapped Keito "Now come along your master seeks and audience with you and unless you want to join Kazima I advise you adhere to his command slave!" she spat again, she can't believe was she was saying, it was like years' worth of fake smiles and pent up frustration burst forth, but it made sense, this man was not her leader, and she had a mission to return to her leader and she will do so by force if she must she is a student enforcer for a reason.

All of onlookers was shocked at the blatant disrespect towards the fox demon by his former subordinate, they were seen before as perfect pictures of power and leadership, now that Koyou has crumbled and now lay low, it was open for all to see, the student police didn't like Koyou, they thought he was worthless this whole time, that means the only reason they haven't spoken out would be for fear of his retribution. The whole ordeal won the student enforcers the moral high ground, as the crowd started to cry out against the fox demon.

"Slave now is it!" yelled one student

"Go on back to your master worm!" yelled another

The whole ordeal caused the fox demon to growl at the on lookers, but his growl which once made people cower in fear didn't even budge an inch, because before they could even flinch Keito had lunged forward, wrapped his arm around and plant her knee into his back, forcing the fool to the ground, she then proceeded to web the demon up so he couldn't move. This caused another shock amongst the crowd, many paled now at the power Keito had and past experiences with the spider woman, but there was one thing they could say about Keito now, she was motivated and thus she was stronger, faster and more deadly, making her even more of a figure not to deal with. Picking up the webbed fox demon she put him over her shoulder and slowly walked away from the scene, but before she broke into the crowd she said something that would win new respect for the captain of the student police, and the new student enforcers division.

"You have caused enough pain in this school Koyou; I can't wait to see what your master does to you"

###############

Entering the student police common room, the new student enforcers Headquarters, Keito took notice of the throne like chair and the figure in it, it made Keito smile at how he had already established this as his domain, as she approached she noticed that one Ruby Toujo was laying her head in her captain's lap, a small smile on her lips as she watched Keito and her objective approach.

"Put him down there" commanded Tsukune pointing to just in front of his chair, Keito followed the command and dropped the webbed Koyou rather harshly on the ground in front of her captain "can you please expose his head Lieutenant Keito" asked Tsukune, now in a less formal and comfortable manner, his smile though gentle was an obvious ruse as he was furious his own servant had to brought to him by force. Ripping off the webbed hood, Keito watched in glee as her former captain breathing in rather harshly, as though he was in desperate need for air, this caused Keito to get a raised eyebrow and amused grin from Tsukune, who only got a shrug of shoulders and the same amused smile in return, waving Keito to stand to his left Tsukune leaned down a bit to stare into Koyou's eyes.

"Why did Lieutenant Keito have to bring you here by force?" asked Tsukune, using the same gentle voice that was teetering on the edge of burning anger.

"She just webbed me up when she first saw me!" exclaimed the man, all that regal pride he once had, gone replaced by fear for the figure that was sitting In front of him

"Keito?" asked Tsukune, only with a sideways glance towards the woman that stood at his side, the look in his eyes showed he didn't believe the fox demon, but he was doing this to amuse the stupid thing.

"Former captain Koyou used your name incorrectly and I responded with a shout, re-educating him on his role as your slave captain, many on lookers too exception to that and proceeded to mock him, he then growled a threat to the student body, believing he was becoming too dangerous to be around such weak monsters I subdued him and brought him here" reported Keito with as much formality as a real crime report, not missing a detail and not being too bias when she was involved.

Her report caused Ruby to sit up and glare at the fox demon so such disregard to her loved one and hopefully future master, shocking Keito at the loyalty the raven haired witch held.

Tsukune just sat his chair in quiet contemplation, tapping his chin with 2 fingers, before launching his hand over the end of the chair and his spear materialized in it, the creation of the spear made Keito shudder in excitement and fear, she has seen what that thing can do, and if he was drawing it on Koyou he was not happy at all, but what if he was pulling it out to punish her, Keito's eyes widened at the implications of that, she was never going to cross her new captain, especially since her life literally depended on it.

Lowering his weapon so just the flat side of the spear tip was touching Koyou's cheek, Tsukune smiled at Koyou's obvious pain from the burn the spear tip was giving him, raising the spear off his cheek for a second to expose a red angry mark, Tsukune brought it back to clap on his cheek again, and again and again, finally leaving it against Koyou's cheek Tsukune spoke he threat.

"You lied to me Koyou, and not just that you didn't listen to my call, so if you don't use your ears" stated Tsukune as he gripped the spear tighter and a stream of purple flames shot across his cheek and almost consumed his ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Koyou immediately pulled away from the flames that were so unlike his own, holding the burning flesh in pain Koyou rolled around on the ground.

"**Then why do you have them. Hahahahahah"** said Tsukune his Yokai bursting out in anger and hysterics, he laughed at the man's pain and smiled at the smell of burned flesh, breathing deeply through his nose to calm his Yokai and to absorb as much of the smell of burnt flesh as he could, Tsukune banished his spear again and stepped over to the grovelling fox demon on the ground, still howling in pain.

"You are longer in my service Koyou, you have proven to be even more useless then the dirt I walk on, get out of my sight" Tsukune said before he slammed his foot against the man's gut and sent him flying out of the building through the front door, sadly breaking it in the process.

"Now that the trash is gone, is there any other business, no? Okay I will be in my dorm room" said Tsukune quickly as he was just tired of today

"Wait Tsukune, please come with me, my room as faculty is fancier and more room then your dorm rooms" said Ruby as she quickly got up and walked by his side

"Thanks Ruby I may take you up on that" said Tsukune as they left the student police office and Keito behind with graceful steps only matched by vampires. Keito could only watch on in what felt like jealousy as she stared at the retreating forms

'_I wish I could be with Tsukune'_ Though Keito as she dropped to her knees in a near mimic of Ruby and laid her head on the warm cushion of the throne like chair.

###############

Ha ha it's early, its official due to the amount of people agreeing Keito has wormed her way into the idea of a harem.

Ah and more character butchering, it's fun aye.

No for all you pervs reading (I know that's about all of you) Ruby and Tsukune will not be rocking the bed in the next chapter, patience little ones, in the end they will do more than rock the bed.

Anyways Ta!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is chapter 5

HOLY SHIT 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!? (If you're Australian at least)

So let's recap on my usual gear

I have decided that a beta is unnecessary, but idea people can approach me if they want

I love reviews I love them allllooootttt

And I love you all for reading this, even if I character butcher a little. Or a lot

Okay done recap, here is chapter 5

##############################

Tsukune woke quickly to a room that is not his, looking around he noticed that the room itself had a dark aura about it, it had a weirdly comforting feel of a torture room, look down he saw satin red sheets that would hide any blood stains without losing their quality and then to his right he saw probably the most erotic he has seen in his teenage life, next to him was one Ruby Toujo laying to what Tsukune can assume naked.

Staring Tsukune got lost in the beauty of the view, of the girl lying next to him, when she started to stir it shocked the living shit out of him, to the point where he ended up falling off the bed and landing on something sharp, the pain that shot through his thigh was a new experience, and if not for his self-control he reckoned he would have at least grunted in pleasure, looking at his thigh he saw that bottom of the bed was surrounded in spear heads, sharp and serrated and so very very painful, just how his new body liked it.

"Tsukune are you okay?" asked ruby as she sleepily pawed her way over to the bed where he fell off, showing over the edge it showed a very clear view of her quite healthy body, unmarred by scars and very endowed breasts, Tsukune just blacked out due to blood lose, having a sharp spear in his leg and the gallons of blood flowing from his nose was not a good idea.

Waking up again he arose from what he could only was a fantasy, looking around again he saw that he was dressed in his Student captain uniform and was sleeping on a rather bland couch, looking he noticed he was in some form of entertainment room/kitchen area it was all done in common and uninteresting colours.

"Oh Tsukune your awake" said a rather bubbly Ruby as she left the kitchen with two plates of breakfast, laying it down in front of him Tsukune noticed it was a normal meal of eggs on toast with a side of bacon, starving Tsukune almost pounced on the plate like a predator and then proceeded to eat it at a little less than modesty sake.

"My Tsukune so hungry today" commented Ruby as she blushed at how Tsukune was hooking into her cooking.

"When Ruby is involved, I am always hungry" said Tsukune with sultry smile and a seductive look in his eye as he licked his lips, causing the pretend to be witch blush even more than before. Looking up Tsukune noticed Ruby's bust was smaller again, thinking about it he was a little loss of how or why as he thought about his curiosity grew, to the point where he just couldn't hold it in any more

"Ruby why were your breasts bigger this morning, but now they are smaller?" asked Tsukune as he attempt to project his absolute curiosity on his facial features, trying to reassure the woman in front of him that he wasn't trying anything sly.

"Oh I bind them you see" said Ruby as she stood and her clothes just seemed to drop off, Tsukune's nose had a little red trickle at seeing Ruby like this even if she was covered up, looking to where she was gesturing Tsukune saw the binding wraps around her breasts "You see I have to do it to keep my persona as a witch, I mean come on have you seen a witch with a bust size to compete with a succubus?" questioned Ruby as she put her clothes back on, only to lean over to grab Tsukunes plate, exposing some of her real bust to the young man, the blood just trickled a little further out of his nose.

"O-Okay well I better be off now Ruby, lovely breakfast. Bye!" yelled Tsukune as he almost sprinted out the door or else he would fall for more primal desires.

"Ah bummer and I thought I almost had him with the spears this morning too"

##############################

Running to his usual spot he meets the girls he stopped and leaned against the tree, leaning against the tree he heard a very quiet cracking sound coming from behind him, knowing it was the tree he paid close attention to the sound until the sound came to a complete stop, breathing a sigh of relief he looked back to the path to see a pink haired vampire coming towards him.

"Good morning Tsukune, you sacred us yesterday you know that, and then that Keito showed up and stole Koyou from us, I think she only took him to beat him up" Moka looked like an angry upset at Koyou being taken away.

"Actually Moka-san I am the one to call Koyou to the student police building, I was actually quite disappointed that Keito had to bring him in by force, as such I removed Koyou from my service" Tsukune said in old anger, remembering the fools attempt at survival by sacrificing his old second in command, it frustrated him that he even dared to blame Keito.

"Oh sorry Tsukune I just thought-"

"TSUKUNE!" yelled a blue haired blur before it hit him full force, into the tree he was leaning against before and over it, the tree itself crumbling under the inertia of both Kurmuru and Tsukune falling on it, the log then proceeded to buckle and snap inwards due to their weight against it, the splinters imbedding themselves into Tsukunes body causing him to whimper in ecstasy, god damn he has stop these having these experiences they were going have to make him stay in his room for a while, or at least a bathroom stall.

The crushed tree didn't bother the succubus at all as she continued to smother the teen, until the classical ice dagger almost materialised into the succubus's skull cavity, causing the poor girl to let go of Tsukune and fall to the ground. Looking to his left he saw the head of said ice madam sitting just above the bush.

Tsukune just looked around and did what no one would expect, he chuckled "Hahahahahah, I am glad you guys haven't changed" said Tsukune as he started to walk to school, his movement away startled the girls and they all sprinted to catch with the boy "TSUKUNE!"

##############################

The day proceeded rather casual for a majority of the day, it all went ass up when lunch started.

"Hey captain, is it okay if I could sit with you?" Keito asked very shyly, this shocked everyone at the table except Tsukune, being a human in a demon world he was no longer able to be shocked, though he must admit that how shy she was acting was interesting, moving over to make room next to him, a silent invitation to sit, Keito accepted the seat before any of the other girls could off theirs instead and steal the seat next to Tsukune.

Looking around Keito noticed the glares and complete untrusted look in all the girls eyes, giving a sideways glance to Tsukune showed that he didn't look like he cared so following his example Keito just started eating, attempting to make small talk within the group that sounded somewhat girlish and wasn't really her interests, as she attempted this she noticed the smirk on Tsukune's face as he watched Keito step out of her comfort zone she was actually quite proud of that smirk and start to sport a smile in return.

Looking over at the other end of the hall she saw the lady laying in her captain's lap yesterday, Ruby, approach the table Keito knowing a lost battle when she saw one relinquished her spot next to Tsukune for the lady to sit down.

Ruby looked at Keito in acknowledgement and was happy that at least this girl could see where she stood with Tsukune, approaching around the back of Tsukune Ruby leaned forward giving the poor man a clear view of her body as she spoke softly in his ear.

"Are you having fun without me?"

Using the hand behind his she transformed one of her fingernails into a longer claw like nail and swiped it down Tsukune's back slicing open his shirt and skin with the quiet efficacy of a glass cutter, sitting down she watched Tsukune's shirt knit itself back together as they all should, but before it was fully covered she was rewarded with the view of a few blood drops fall free of the cut, looking up again she watched at Tsukune bite his lip trying not to voice his feelings on her lewd action, instead he was able to hold it down to a pleasurable looking shudder.

Keito's eyes widened wider than the size of saucers, she just watched as this woman approached her captain and whispered in his ear discreetly, before slicing his shirt and him open so quietly she wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't watching out of the corner of her eye. At first she felt anger at the woman's actions towards her captain, but then she saw it, the shudder and the way his teeth was almost drawing blood from his lip from how hard he was biting down, the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. _'HE ENJOYED THAT!'_ Keito mentally screamed in delight and amazement, oh how many possibilities do this open up for her, she wouldn't have to hide her true interests from him, and they could even…

THUNK!

Looking past Ruby Tsukune saw his second in command almost spasm with her face down on the table mouth open and tongue hanging out, she looked like Yukari looked whenever she thought about him and Moka getting together and letting her in on the 'monster sandwich', looking past the contently day dreaming woman, he saw who he left as the commander of the student police division, the only reason he would be approaching them would be if some students have not been following peaceful measures.

"Captain Aono, here is the list for today sir" said Izuma as he passed over a list two pages long full of names, all of which were fools that just called the attention of the student enforcers, on the very top of the list her saw a name her knew he would see eventually, but has been waiting for it since day one of this job, Saiziou (A/N: is that correct)

Jumping up and walking around Ruby to Keito he started to shake her awake as he explained "sorry girls I am going to have to cut lunch short today, I have a very long list of idiots to collect" said Tsukune as he waved the two page long list, Keito on the other hand wasn't waking up, thinking about it Tsukune had a brilliant idea.

"Keito, quick get up, we have some toys~ to collect"

Keito shot upright at the voice in her ear and then looked around, noticing everyone looking at her, she ignored them and looked at Tsukune with an expectant look

"Toys?" Keito said rather meekly, to which Tsukune waved the list of students to be collected and smiled on of his sadistic smiles "Toys" Keito smiled in return and rose to her feet with a broad sadistic smile that promised pain to those that would get caught in her 'web'

"Would our club advisor like to supervise our work?" asked Tsukune as he looked towards Ruby

"well I guess I better come along, I mean the student police aren't very well trusted yet and I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt" she said calmly as she rose from her seat then waved towards her friends as Keito, Ruby and Tsukune left to perform their duties.

"Bye guys I will see you tomorrow" waved Tsukune

"Come on Tsukune I want to play with my new toys!"

"Yes, yes I am coming"

##############################


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Okay I am going to try and speed up the days a little more because, well it took about 3 chapters to explain what happened in one meeting of the student police, so hopefully I can have more content in this rather then just one really descriptive punishment

On another note I feel awful for not saying how awesome all you guys are for reading this, I am so sorry I haven't expressed how grateful I am to all you readers out there.

On another note the double dosage yesterday was because all my normal duties have started up again and as such I may not be able to provide these chapters daily so I wanted to go out with a bang if that makes sense.

So let's recap on my usual gear

I have decided that a beta is unnecessary, but idea people can approach me if they want

I love reviews I love them allllooootttt

And I love you all for reading this, even if I character butcher a little. Or a lot

*I don't own any of this except for some custom concepts and ideas (so basically nothing)*

################################

Tsukune and he retinue were walking the halls in search of Tsukunes former classmate and a notorious Ork, Saizou

Saizou was removed from Miss Nekonome class when it became known that Moka was the one to beat him up and leaving him crippled for the next 4 days even with his monster healing rate, the boy was the damaged that it became the faculty decision to remove him from the same class as Moka, they would have removed Moka instead if not for the fact that she was a S-class vampire and Saizou was an A-class rouge monster. As such Saizou was moved to Kirito-sensai's homeroom; she has been known for keeping troublesome boys under control and boasts more power than Miss Nekonome.

Knocking on the door, Tsukune schooled his features into the angry yet cocky look he has seen on Koyou before his defeat and dismissal, steeping into the room with Ruby staying in the corridor as Keito stepped in beside and just a little behind Tsukune on his left, she was the underling was what that position stated but it spoke volumes of Tsukune's power. If Keito a feared member of the old student police was the underling of Tsukune then he must be powerful.

"Tsukune-san, how may a help you today?" asked Kirito-sensai without her usual bubbly personality, and the use of the honorific was all Tsukune needed to know that even the Lambia in disguise gave respect to him.

Looking across the class room he watched as others averted their eyes is obvious fear; many thought he was a copy of Koyou, just the thought made Tsukune angry _'At least I would have the respect to go to my master's summons of my own free will!' _Tsukune mentally screamed, it had upset him a lot to know that someone who was only 2 days old in his service couldn't follow a simple summons without being dragged in, taking a deep calming breath as he saw everyone trying to move away from him, he continued searching around till he found him, Saizou was the same delinquent looking man with his studded lip and nose and always flicking out his freakishly long tongue.

Turning back to the teacher who now sported a glossy section on her forehead obviously from sweat, Tsukune smirked as he voiced his command as a question "Ririko-sensei may Keito and I take Saizou? He has not come to the student police's summons for a peaceful solution, as such the student _enforcers_ are here to collect" said Tsukune putting stress on the word of enforcers to make it clear that there was a new division around, and they were the muscle of the student police, sent to deal with people who just won't listen.

"You may have him, Saizou-kun can you please follow Tsukune-san and Keito-san please?" asked the Kirito-sensei, now using her bubbly voice and flirtatious positions to get the boy to comply.

Grunting Saizou got up from his chair and walked towards the two student enforcers at the front of the class, the whole way he just started Tsukune in the eye challenging the new captain to jump and do something.

"Raise both hands please" commanded Tsukune, as Saizou raised both arms Keito took them and webbed them together, causing a lot of people to stare at the impromptu cuffs some students even shuddering from memories of how the web felt on skin, it always felt sick and sticky you always had this weird feeling that the web wasn't empty either as you would feel something skitter across your skin causing a shivering sensation that just reeked of deadly threat, if the web was inhabited by smaller spiders then it would be unwise to move as they may attack and kill you while you are webbed.

Leading the boy out they escorted him through the corridors towards the student police structure where he would be whipped and flayed until he learnt to act peacefully with the student police.

As they reached the open air stone pathway that lead to the student police, the two enforcers were ambushed by something Tsukune thought was done for.

Koyou actually leaped off on of the tori gates he was hiding on and knocked Tsukune to the floor, sensing the imminent threat Tsukune was able to turn around in time before Koyou was able to lodge a deadly looking knife he was holding into his neck, looking to his side while he was still struggling with the knife at his neck he Saizou perform moves he didn't think possible, with his hands still webbed he was able to perform a reverse roundhouse kick, sending Keito and Ruby into a wall.

"I see you are still building that harem aye" Joked Saizou with sicking glee as he transformed to his true form and destroying his web restraints with ease, as the huge behemoth of the ork grew, his shirt pulled to its limits ripped asunder exposing harder skin and thickened bone structures, the fingers of the human in disguise seemed to don a layer of sharpened metal transforming the fingers into much more intimidating claws that looked like they could rip humans apart with but a twitch. The whole figure looked like it could take limitless amount of punishment and then rip its target about in close range.

Tsukune finally free of his shock of his sudden attack was pissed, but gleeful, the burning hatred ran through his veins scorching his skin all over and it was so so blissful, with an angry shout he throw the shaken Yoko demon off him, his face now marred, a whole side of his face was marked with a thick red scar forever determined to never heal as it once was, the ear of the Yoko demon was mangled and shredded losing a lot of its 'cup' and destroying the pointed ends until they were only stumps.

Slowly standing to his feet in a rather zombisih and sloopy manner, purposefully moving slow to aggitaite his enemies and to mock them, they thought he was already slowing down from such a small attack. The simple thought made him laugh.

"**hahahahahahahaha!" **Tsukune laughed hysterically he voice infusing with his Yokai, oh he was going to hurt them now, they had stepped into his domain now, and harmed his people he was going to do more than hurt them he was going to slaughter them and enjoy every second of it.

"Why are you laughing fool, this is a two on one fight you stand no chance against us!" yelled Saizou as he watch Koyou get into his own battle form, and prepare for combat, Tsukune still laughed in his opponents face angering Saizou until he did what he normally did, acted irrationally.

Watching Saizou charge seem to make Tsukune laugh harder, until Saizou lashed out one of his arms aiming to claw off Tsukune's shoulder, Koyou couldn't look away but it was like watching a train wreak it was devastating and causing countless deaths but he just could look elsewhere. Watching on with his more powerful eyes he saw Tsukunes expression change seriously for just a second, and saw as his body was quickly enveloped in black mist, Saizou couldn't stop his movement it happened so fast.

Saizou's claws made contact with something hard, as the wind caught up with the claw it blew away the mist to reveal a monster of a man clad in thick black armour, the armour itself was pointed and sharp in all manner of places, meaning close combat would be unwise as a simple slip of the hand could cause a grevious wound on the attacker, the worst part though, was like Tsukune's spear this armour was covered in faces of enemies but this was worse, the faces on Tsukunes were made of flesh and looked like there faces were stretched and nail to fit the plating, the faces themselves were enternally bleeding small amounts and seemed to remain sentient as well, proven when Saizou's claw made contact with the shoulder it cleaved across one of the souls and it let out an unearthly screech

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the face screamed in pain as the sharp claws ripped across it, only for the skin to knit back together as the claws passed, the screech was high pitched to the point were both Saizou and Koyou stumbled back and had to hold their ears as the screech tore through their drums. When the screamed stopped both opponents were disoriginated but they could define one thing. Tsukune was still laughing

"**Hahahahhahaha, aren't their screams just wonderful, the agony, the pain and I didn't even have to be involved. Hahahhahahahha"** Tsukune hadn't even moved he was just laughing were he stood, both monsters before him looked on with pale faces, what happened to the soft Tsukune they remember, he was meant to be weak and trying to make peace, not laughing at another's agony as the faces were ripped to pieces.

Calming down to a more reasonable degree Tsukune talked up **"Ruby, quick come join the battle I know you want to~, I promise great fun~"** cooed Tsukune, and in the corner of his eye he saw the target of his topic respond, Ruby got up and brushed off what little dust was on her uniform, before black mist formed to her left and covered her body, seconds later a black armoured glaive shot out towards the mist to the left and pulled back a blade, that was much to the same design of Tsukunes. The hilt was a plain black and red handle going up showed a black winged housing that was containing red lightning that jumped about within its home, going up again it showed a two pronged blade much like Tsukune's spear tip, except the silent souls were infused into the blade section. Stepping forward showed a much more slender form of Tsukunes armour, not as sharp or dangerous or covered with skins of defeated enemies, Ruby's armour was almost skin tight and was crackling with red energy that threatened to lash out to all that go close to her.

"**My MY Tsukune those skins are a great idea, they sing such a sweet melody" **unlike Tsukunes deep baritone voice, Ruby's power seemed to make her words dance on the wind like a sirens call, beautiful yet deadly.

The two monsters in between the two armoured figures were beginning to snap, but still held their ground, facing off against their opponents the both of them came to the same agreement, pulling out a red vial each, something that oddly looked like bloody, they both downed the liquid with abandon and then smashed the empty vial on the ground.

Both Saizou and Koyou's Yokai exploded and expanded, matching close to Tsukune's own their eyes turning a deep red and a serpentine shape, their teeth elongated and they seemed to screech like cornered rats at the two Angels of death that had the two of them in their sights.

Tsukune watched the transformations and was able to quickly identify what the vials contained, summoning his own weapon of choice he readied it on the two of them, Ruby to his side also readied her blade in a guard position, all four of them were waiting on the first to move, Saizou even with his new power did not gain new intelligence.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh" Saizou roared as he charged Tsukune, launching his fist into Tsukunes gut, the faces screeched like before, but Tsukune was sent flying until he hit a wall with a loud crash. Covering his ears again Saizou groaned as the noise ripped through his ears again, before walking towards the rubble that contained the Student police captain. The Screamed boom out again, blowing away the rubble that contained Tsukune, getting up again he saw Saizou approaching again _'lets not underestimate him again shall we'_ thought Tsukune as he prepared a better fighting position, Saizou took off again but this time his fist met metal, as Tsukune guarded with his spear, flipping his spear over the fist he was able to swipe down, Saizou only just seeing jumped back before the spear could split his skull, the spear itself still leaving a fine red burn line on Saizou down the middle of his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT THING!" screamed Saizou as he used one hand to hold on to the burning pain on his face, Tsukune just smirked as he dashed forward

################################

The fight between Ruby and Koyou happened much the same way, but Ruby opened up by aiming the tip of her blade at Koyou, a split second later a thick red Lighting arc jumped out, Koyou with his improved senses was able to jump to the side with only a minor burn along his thigh, before straitening himself and charging Ruby with his new speed, Ruby saw it coming but instead of blocking she opened up and waited for it, the land hit but quickly lost strength after his hand landed on Rubys torso, as his hand approached the energy lashed out protecting its master, all of Koyou's muscles seized as the electricity coursed through his veins, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"**You fight a senior Black Archangel" **stated ruby as she leaned down to Koyou **"You were already wounded by my lover, my master"** she continued as a whisper, she then slowly glided her fingers over the burnt ear in a calming and loving manner, before she grabbed the stump of what was left causing the skin to split and bleed and Koyou to cry out in pain** "He gives you life instead of death, he was leneniant, so you come back to throw my master's gift in his face, I will not forgive such rudeness to my master" **Ruby whispered vehemently as she moved her mouth round to Koyou's shoulder, and then with elongated fangs bit into the air around him, causing Koyou to scream. Ruby then yanked her head back and a ghostly version of Koyou's soul gets ripped from his material body, still screaming, but in its soul form its reaches near deadly screeches that only caused pleasure for the senior Archangel **"Quick scream louder young fool I wish to feel it more" **Ruby stated even though her mouth was latched onto Koyou's soul's neck, draining the fool dry and eating his soul.

Shortly after Ruby is sitting crossed legged without her armour or sword, watching the thrall that used to be Koyou burn to ashes, she was a little upset she didn't have Tsukunes fire, it made the most sicking squelches and screams that was just right for the Black Archangel, but thralls were disgusting useless beings and as such she wanted it gone, so she had to use her lighting to cook it alive. She smiled at the smell of cooking flesh.

################################

Tsukune was performing a special form of black magic, that he learned when he was looking around Ruby's room yesterday, so as he lunged the fight between Saiuzo and Tsukune seemed to disappear in black as the surrounding light was absorbed , the tip of spear glowed shortly after, not a bright white but like a white light candle, allowing Tsukune to see Saizuo with a look of helplessness that just filled Tsukune with sadistic joy, before the spear imbedded itself inside Saizou . There was a quiet 'gak' as the spear imbedded itself and then a moment of stillness, just before there was a loud boom sound and Saizou had a hole blown through his enlarged chest cavity.

Saizuo just stared at Tsukune "how?" was all he asked before he fell to the floor, dead.

Tsukune banished his armour and spear as her started to walk over to Ruby who looked like she was having a cook off with Koyou's body, quite ironc really him being a fire demon and all.

################################

Up on one of the spires that overlooked the battlefield a shadowy figure watched it all, with open disgust and silent admiration, if they could get these creatures on their side it would be very useful for their plans, and maybe just maybe they would have something that they want, they would have to see. Turning around the figure took off

'_Tsukune Aono what are you, and will you be fighting with me soon?'_

################################

Hows that folk, some more serious fighting to be had, and we have mysterious voices again YAY!

So this is a special feature and please don't expect it often, I know its only 1000 more words but its tiring to do so, espically on a time frame.

Anyways thanks for reading guys and please review

TA!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hey all here is chapter 7 ready to go

Recap:

I love reviews

I am open to all ideas and chances are that I will include them

And I love you all for reading this rather poorly put together fanfiction, even if I do character butcher a lot.

**Edit: ok I was informed of my fail skill in creating personalities so I attempted it again, those who have already read chapter 7 the change is near the end, don't stress it is not plot changing.**

Ok let's begin

######################

Tsukune just stood there in the field before the student police building, watching over the thrall that used to be Koyou burn to ashes, the smell of cooked flesh and the recent combat getting both Archangels quite worked up, though Ruby actually dispatched of her opponent quite quickly, it took large enough section of her power to remove Koyou's soul from his mortal body to make her at least a little tired, Tsukune's ability on the other hand didn't seem to have caused Tsukunes much loss aside from the mental stress of absorbing all the light in a small vicinity and then trying to channel it towards the tips of his spear. Both of them were tired but their senses were satisfied either from the explosive victory or the savoury meal they had.

Keito, only able to start moving recently, was only able to groggily watch on as the two angels of death dispatched their opponents, the screeches of Tsukunes armour causing the poor spider woman to cringe at the sonic noise ripping at her ear drums, while Ruby's removal of Koyou's soul left her shaken, all in all she was content to just lay there and stay the hell away from the fight if it meant that she didn't have to be near two adrenaline hyped super demons. As Tsukune turned to face Keito's limp form he watched her cringe and close in on herself, walking over to the spider woman he watched as she closed up more and started to emit one of the many things Tsukune didn't want Keito to ever emit. Fear.

While Tsukunes were on a high with the smell of fear he himself was crushed to know it was coming from his own second in command, someone who was slowly becoming either the same importance if not more importance then the girls in his life. Stopping suddenly Tsukune raised his hands in a surrendering gesture as he started to slowly ease towards the distraught woman, putting a calm smile on; Tsukune kneeled down towards the frightened spider woman.

"Ssshhh, it's all okay, it's okay now Keito" Tsukune assured as he started to rock the balled up girl, trying to lull her into some form of calm. Ruby watched on as her self-proclaimed master tried to assure the poor girl, the spider woman would stand no chance in a fight against either of them, and after Tsukune's and Ruby's rather interesting finishers, Keito now knew just what kind of monsters she was trying to worm herself in between, the smell of fear in the air was sicking sweet like it always is causing Ruby to sport a small sadistic smile, but it made her feel bad that she had scared what was essentially one of Tsukunes most important minions, the bond between master and servant was important and shouldn't be tampered with though the bond Ruby had with Tsukune is strong, Keito is new to Tsukunes command and unused to his power and honestly had no hope of matching him in her life time.

"Wha-what are you two?" stuttered Keito, still in her feeble shape, as she looked between the on looking Ruby and the comforting Tsukune, the question caused Tsukune to exhale before there was a sicking skin ripping sound that pleased all of the pleasant company's ears, and then 6 large black wings sprouted behind both Ruby and Tsukune and loomed over them almost bloating out the sun and completing the look of an angel comforting the dead, they looked like the reapers ready to take Keito away from the mortal realm. The unfurling of the wings caused dread and more fear to well up inside of Keito _'They are angels of death! Oh I am so dead' _Keito thought frantically, now looking between the two in a rushed look of fear.

Tsukune just calmly put his hand on the cheek of the frantic Keito, and with a calm smile was able to calm the poor girl down, Ruby approached from the other side of the frantic girl to help assist her master in calming the girl down, the two of them still had their wings unfurled, probably not helping the poor girls psyche as the sun was blotted out now that the other mockery of an angel approached.

"You-You're both Black Archangels" Keito stuttered again, this time with a more calm façade then before. Turning on Tsukune, she pointed her finger to Tsukunes chest in mock anger.

"You let me think you were a human!" she was cranky, Tsukune has been like this the entire time and only now has stepped up to her notice, she has missed half a year of this man, she almost burned this man.

"N-not entirely Keito" Tsukune said rather nervously as he used his free hand to rub the back of his neck "There was an accident when I fought Koyou, I died on that roof Keito, and Moka saved me. Now I am not even sure she will even recognize me, I have been hiding what I now like to do from her since the incident"

With the admission of his death not just a day or two ago, Keito blinked In shock, then glared at the ashes that was Koyou, he killed him, this great man, turning towards Ruby this time, Keito smiled and would have given a thumbs if she was more comfortable around the two Black Archangels

"Well I am glad that bastard is dead then, it was refreshing to hear him scream like that, I never liked him" said Keito with almost open disgust towards Koyou, while praising Ruby's adept skills to dispatch her opponent.

Tucking away his wings with another tearing of skin and a quiet grunt of 'Jeez that always hurts', though when he looks up again he is sporting a broad smile, obvious appreciation for the feeling

"Ruby could you walk Keito towards the infirmary while I see what Saizou could have on him, as much as I know he would be open to attack me, but to plan with Koyou means we have another opponent organizing everything" commanded Tsukune

"Yes master, quick Keito we must be along now" Answered Ruby as started to usher the Spider woman up, before she could

"Master?" questioned Tsukune with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, amused yet confused. Tsukune's question caused Ruby to blush profusely

"y-yes Tsukune, I would-um- like you to be my master?" the words formed a statement but how she spoke made it sound like a question, in the end it just caused Tsukune to smirk, he approached, bringing his face right into hers as he wound his hands into a clap on the other side of Ruby's neck

"Are you sure you would admit to slavery into my service, I am unkind like I used to be and I will command you roughly for sure" said Tsukune as if they were horrible things, but he knew that to another Black Archangel, it would just make the deal more alluring.

"Yes I do master" Ruby said definitively, cowering her eyes away from his in submission

Bringing his hands back round the front a dark grey almost black chain link was formed between his hands, the chain links themselves were sporting a long sharp point about 3 cms long on each of their rectangular sides, clapping his hands together around the very front of Ruby's neck the chain link join together.

"This chain is a symbol of your servitude, and is controlled by me" Stated Tsukune as he flexed his right arm open, before crushing it into a fist, the chain itself responded to his command and tightened considerably around Ruby's neck, the spikes digging into her neck, causing her to crumple to the ground agony and bliss.

"**You will never remove this chain, is that understood my servant" **asked Tsukune in his Yokai infused voice, making it much more malevolent and reinforcing the threat as he towered over her

"**Oh yes master, Ruby will never remove this chain, never ever"** Ruby moaned in reply, the chain itself seemed to be infused with Yokai, so as it stabbed into her it also gave off a little amount of power, making Ruby's sense go haywire, therefore her experience was nothing but pure bliss.

Unclenching his fist, and the chain no longer spearing Ruby but still tight enough that moving her neck around would cause her pain, Tsukune turned around and heading off to Saizou's body, finishing with a command over his shoulder.

"Very good, now be gone you have your orders" he commanded

"Yes Master, it will be as you command my master. Keito, we must go" answered Ruby as she crouched down and looped one of the distraught woman's arms over her shoulders and led her towards the infirmary

Keito was just shocked at what she just saw, she could only assume that something so … decorative for a symbol of slavery was about as amazing as a diamond ring for a human wedding, personally Keito didn't think she would like it, she wasn't usually one to be on the other end of the torture weapon so she wasn't sure if she was into masochism and wasn't really sure if she wanted to try it out. The opportunities that were making Keito almost black out due to blood loss was actually the thought of how Tsukune would react, if those two were the same species he would react about the same way to such … acts of affection, and her imaginative mind could only imagine how … interesting it would be if she rode him, using said chains as choker, or as a couple other assorted ideas.

######################

Moka was just leaving her class when she felt the spike in a high level Yokai fade, it was coming from the student police building, natural defence of human instincts kicked in and she almost sprinted in desperation for Tsukune, but as she rounded the corner she saw Ruby carrying Keito coming in her direction, the two of them were almost untouched, in fact the only person who seemed to have any dried blood on them was Ruby and it seems it was due to her new dark grey chain link necklace, that honestly looked painful but Ruby looked almost blissful to wear it.

"Ruby! What was that spike in Yokai? And what's with your new necklace?"

"Oh you like it, it was given to me by my master" Ruby answered joyfully, completely ignoring the first question; it would be hard to explain. So instead of staying behind to talk Ruby kept going, not stopping at all.

"Sorry Moka, I would talk but I am under orders from my master to get this one to the infirmary" stated Ruby as she rushed past

"Wait your master? Isn't that the headmaster?" asked Moka

This time Ruby did stop, and Keito actually started to giggle from her slung position, Ruby just turned around with a seductively sadistic smile, as she provided an allusive answer

"Maybe"

With that she took off again, with what looked like a giddy spring in her step. Moka just turned around and continued on her journey, now actually sprinting due to Ruby's uninformative answer.

Reaching the open gardens, it was only slightly obvious there was a battle here, aside from remaining smell of blood and fear you would almost never know, that is of course if you could ignore the huge Ork body that on the ground, obviously dead, or the pile of ashes that was peculiarly larger then what you would get from a normal wood fire.

In the middle of it all was Tsukune as she scanned around the field, he was still sporting his imperialistic military clothes, and he looked completely unharmed.

"TSUKUNE!" yelled Moka as she charged the boy, crashing into him with a hug

"hey Moka" Tsukune calmly answered as he patted her head a little, the poor distressed weak vampire before him was nothing that seemed to thrive him anymore, the idea of this Moka and him didn't feel so far away anymore, in fact it felt far behind, something that was good enough to entertain his senses.

' _ah but once you remove the façade, then things get interesting'_

PLINK

Moka just looked down at her chest to see her Rosario now unchained, she looks up to a passive face of Tsukune before she drops out.

The explosion of Yokai was almost comical to Tsukune now, so much power and it was wasted in one fell swoop, if used correctly he reckoned it could actually land a mortal blow on him and his new form.

Looking around the true Moka scanned the area only to find nothing

"**Tsukune why am I here, I see no fight here, nor do I smell the usual fear outer Moka's friends that I usually am treated to when I out"** stated the vampire, quite miffed that he was wasteing her time here, and risking the seal while he was at it

"**Hello Moka, and our friends aren't here right now" **responded Tsukune, charging his own voice to show Moka a snippet of the power he now contained.

"**Well that's interesting Tsukune, why do you have Yokai?" ** asked the vampire as she quirked her eyebrow, making the face of mild interest

"**And you were wrong about one thing, there will be a fight here"** Stated Tsukune completely ignoreing Moka's question, causing the young vampire to growl, the killing intent from the vampire just made Tsukune smirk in amusment.

Playing along with his game Moka questioned **"What fight will be here, the only people here are you and me?"** Moka questioned again, to proud to make the common hand gestures that would emphasis her point.

"**Exactly"**

######################

Here you go, sorry its late

Please give me what you reckon of the story, reviews are always good motivators

Ta! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**MODIFIED CHAPTER 8**

**YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT AGAIN AND I SHOULD HAVE CHAPTER 9 SOON I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT**

Recap:

I love reviews (you can tell you do something decent when you have more reviews then followers, or is it the other way round :?)

I am open to all ideas and chances are that I will include them

And I love you all for reading this rather poorly put together fanfiction, even if I do character butcher a lot.

Okay may I remind everyone to check the edit in chapter 7, though it isn't plot changing entirely it still may confuse you if have not read it yet.

*DISCLAIMER-ER-ER*

##################

Tsukune launched off towards Moka, infusing some of his copious amount of Yokai into his step, making his run look more like a take-off, Moka's face had a shocked look, so much so that Moka didn't seem to be able to yell a retort or create some form of proper counter offensive, all Moka could do was step out of the way in time. Only to watch the fist sail upwards past her face, and the man her outer self-loved so much sport a smile that would be better fitting on bloodthirsty vampire like herself.

Snapping back to reality Moka was able to stop the next swing that was about to land in the middle of her chest, knocking it away Moka twisted her body around in her usual round style before delivering a solid kick into the side of her friend, she had not dealt the blow at full power the poor human wouldn't survive the kick if she did, Tsukune was launched away from Moka, into the sports shed causing a sizable hole to be blasted into it along with the loud noises of various sports equipment falling over.

"**Hahah there is that strength of yours, I am sure your daddy is proud" **jabbed Tsukune as he removed himself from the hole in the shed. **"But I don't believe Issa Shuzen will be too happy to see you going soft on your enemies"** now upright Tsukune got to brushing off his uniform free of dust and whatever debris was left, even going so far as removing a javelin from his side with a hiss of pain and ecstasy.

Moka just watched on in disguised shock and fear as Tsukunes skin just knit itself together at speeds even a vampire would be jealous of _**'Humans are not meant to heal that well'**_ thought Moka as she slowly came to recognition as to what has happened to her outer self's crush.

"**Oh you see now do you?!"** asked Tsukune as he then focused very little of his powers, to greet everyone in the radius to sound of the skin of his back tearing and giving way to 6 large black wings, the feathers glinting in what little sunlight was left in the afternoon.

"**You're a Black Archangel!"** Moka screamed at her friend turned demon, this is definitely not what she wanted; hell she would probably have been happier if Tsukune turned into a Ghoul, but he just had to die just before she could save him.

"**Indeed I am Moka, now give me what I want-"**said Tsukune as she prepared his own stance, he was side on allowing the three wings on his left side access to his opponent ahead of him, while also bringing one of his fists forward, with the other bended into a closer guard stance. Finally with a mocking wave over with his hand and yell the fight was off again **"COME AT THEE!"**

Moka didn't need another word, in a second she was in front of Tsukune bringing her right foot around to slam into his back, only to receive razor sharp feathers to cut along it and break most of the momentum of her kick. Ducking under the severally slowed kick, Tsukune was able to get behind a now startled Moka.

"**that was sloppy" **chided Tsukune, like the whisper of sweet nothings in her ear just before he delivered one of his own flat footed kicks into Moka's back sending her forward and as her foot caught the ground causing her to tumble and roll in the dirt before she was able to hit the building.

Tsukune could already feel the rush of fighting a vampire, but knew that if he was only lucky so far if Moka pulled out all her pow… and there was that crushing Yokai of a pissed off vampire, and it felt so nice to know what was coming, summoning only his spear the winged Angel of death was now armed and ready for a demon many avoided for fear of their life.

Moka was pissed, oh her Black Archangel friend wants to play she will play alright, charging again Moka attempted to do an axe kick bringing it down on Tsukunes head only to be blocked by summoned spear, that looked unearthly, creepy and symbolic, the screaming faces was a little unnerving for Moka but what was worse was the corrupted flames that flicked before the tip, they would have about the same effectiveness as holy flames on the poor vampire.

Knocking the vampire off his spear, he brought it round in an roundhouse slash motion, charging the spear tip with the surrounding light both combatants were blanketed into an ethereal black, the glowing spear came round aimed for Moka's gut only to be knocked to the ground at the last second by Moka's arm.

BANG!

The spear energies exploded not on its intend target but on the ground, showering the combatants with rocks and dust, Moka taking advantage of Tsukunes defenceless position launched her foot up to connect with Tsukunes chin just damaging it before he flapped his 6 large black wings and took to the air, boosting him away from the vampire and getting him out of close range combat.

"**Who's sloppy now asshole!"** screamed Moka, still a little peeved at her abilities being insulted like that, only to receive a mocking chuckle from Tsukune, who had spun his spear so it sat under his arm.

Tsukune just laughed in his deep baritone as he launched back into combat again, Spear first with his wings shooting him forward to an onlooker they would have seem him move as fast as those human metal noise makers, with natural vampiric abilities Moka was able to just dodge the superheated double pronged as it just thrust past her side just barely slicing through her green jacket on the right of her stomach and leaving black burn marks behind, the two combatants unperturbed by the narrow miss or the speed just snapped back

Moka just reacted with her usual roundhouse swing with her left leg coming round to catch nothing but air as Tsukune again used his wings to avoid the strike only to twirl and strike back with his wings tips slicing through the air without a sound and with a speed to be jealous of, Moka shooting to the rear with her Yokai infused limbs, the pair just stared at each other, Tsukune was sporting a amused and almost addictive ecstasy filled eyes as he brought himself up to his full height now able to tower over inner Moka by an inch but that inch just made him all that more intimidating to the young prideful vampire

Bringing his free hand around to his chin and applied a fair amount of pressure only to let out another hiss of pain and pleasure **"Ooohhh yes Moka that's bruise alright"** stated Tsukune as he continued to finger the sore spot slightly applying more pressure each time **"Just how I like it, aaaaahhhh"** continued Tsukune before his slipped off into a throaty groan someone would apply to an hormonal boy who was being teased by a succubus.

"**Why are you like this Tsukune? I know Black archangels all love feels and am quite addicted to them but why are you so sadistic? Not all Black Archangels turn to the punishment of others and themselves to 'get off'" **asked Moka as he watched the Tsukune in front of her and being unable to compare to the Tsukune before Koyou's attack, the old Tsukune would be kind and complain little about pains and bruises but that doesn't mean that he would physically enjoy them or enjoy the harm of others. This Tsukune was not her outer self's Tsukune, this one was a beast that was a threat to all of man and demon-kind alike.

Tsukune just bellowed a laugh which was full of merry amusement but somehow was still able to send feelings of dread down Moka's spine only for it to get worse when Tsukune's shock face answered **"Really, there is some of my kind that don't enjoy this" **asked Tsukune in an almost hopeful sounding voice as he surveyed the battlefield, his face still in shock only for a second more before like a curtain dropping his face turned to a crooked smile that the devil himself would be proud of his ward **"Their loss"** he answered simply before launching again towards an unprepared Moka only to come face to face with a wall of ice that seemed to come from nowhere, before Tsukune or Moka could fully comprehend the wall fully Tsukune got tackled to the ground by another winged demon

"What are you two doing? Tsukune why do you have wings? Why are you fighting we are friends aren't we" screamed the succubus that was now straddling the prone Tsukune.

"**No Kurmuru get away from him he's a Black Archangel!" **Screeched Moka as Mizore quietly walked towards her side ice claws at the ready, she had heard stories of Black Archangels in her villages history, much like Ghouls really, consumed by their need for pain and power, power over others and the quest for another to have power over them, they strike from the skies aboard wings of the darkest pits of hell, they come, they slaughter and when they sate their desires they just leave, one of the main reasons of Yuki onna population problem is due the excess slaughter of its villagers by these foul creatures.

Kumruru's face quickly went from angry to an almost snowflake pale as she saw the man below her slowly slide and from under her still body and begin to loom over her as she fell to the floor, Tsukune now being on top just moved over to one of Kumruru's ears and whispered in his addictive baritone **"Don't worry it only hurts at the start"** before his mouth clamped around her neck like hard, the Black archangels fangs digging into the main artery, and began to inject his hated blood into her blood stream causing Kurmuru to start to thrash and reject the blood in pain, screaming in agony.

Moka and Mizore could only watch in horror as their female friend started to thrash and scream in agony, Tsukune pulling her up into his lap ignoring her screams of agony or rather listening to them as if it was a well-played opera , folding all his wings around the poor girl as he thrashes slowed in only was could be described as death throes he completed the image of the grim reaper coming to collect what's due, Kurmuru was now folding in wings of black and crushed into the chest of her destined one, as Tsukune let go of her neck the other two girls watched as black blood leaked from Tsukunes k9's over Kumruru's body which jerked as her skin let out like dark pulse through her , the first beat of the blood that was now in her veins

The effect was almost instant as her body grew in what little height difference there was between them, her wings that she used to propel onto Tsukune was tainted black from the stems in tribute to Tsukunes own, her tail whipped out from the cover of the wings in angry movements as it also tainted black and a sharp tip looking ready to slice through diamond finally the old blunette's hair bled its colour until only the tips held some resemblance to its former colour, though much darker like an midnight blue sky

Now sporting a gentle smile Tsukune simply prodded the young girl in his arms awake, pouting and waking rather cutely Kurmuru woke like a newborn kitten and stretched out in his arms before curling back up again against his chest, tail tucked up and wings pressed against her shoulders, trying to cacoon herself within a cocoon.

"**Now is no longer times for games little one, now come I have no need for battle anymore, your screams all I could ask for and more" **ordered Tsukune as he slowly lowered a blushing Kumruru's off his lap unfurling his wings around the girl who could only look upon the wings with a sense of longing wishing she was once more amongst them, grabbing his hand the two winged demons took to the skies and across the grounds to what the other girls can only guess is the infirmary.

##################

Ruby was sitting at the bedside of Keito who was checked out fine but decided to stay the night to be safe, oh how she wished she was with her master right now but she will perform this to the best of her ability, her master ordered her to watch over Keito until she was admitted out, still she could wish she was at his side.

Just as she was thinking that a taller Kurmuru flew in through the window with black leathery wings and raven black hair with blue ends, Ruby jumped up in guard of her masters ward only to falter when a second later Tsukune flew in as well wings unfurled in all his glory he stepped in with the regal and commanding air as he had with the student enforcers Headquarters, the sight caused the poor slave to lose focus only to feel the painful but wonderful feeling of her wings unfurling a second later, Tsukune just turned and smiled at her and her display which caused the slave to blush in embarrassment at her lack of attention.

Walking heavy steps towards Ruby he commanded the attention of the room to him, when he got close to Ruby he wrapped his wings and arms around her waist, crushed her own wings towards her back in submission

"**Have you been well my slave?" **He simply asked, he could see the outcome of it already and could tell that nothing major has happened as Keito was just lying there with shallow tired breathing of someone asleep and Kurmuru was watching almost enviously at Ruby being amongst his wings.

"**Oh yes master, Ruby has been very good, Keito has been fine but they want her to stay the night just in case" **said Ruby as her master brushed her cheek affectioninally, Ruby was pushing her head into the head with eyes closed, trying to rub against it like a cat.

"**Good girl" **was all he said before he crushed his hand into a fist, causing Ruby's chain to activate and her to almost keel over in pain and pleasure, side stepping Ruby in her jerks of pleasure Tsukune went up to asleep Keito and stroked her cheek with his free hand and kissed her on the fore head gently, as he righted himself back to full height the door to the infirmary opened and a figure stepped into the room.

"Ah mister Aono I was hoping to find you here, you see I have a business proposition for you"

##################

Muahhaha well there is that chapter done

Now I had a couple of ideas of future ideas of Tsukune

I try to stick to rough canon with my altered Tsukune and his Student enforcers

Or Tsukune gets expelled and gets picked up by fairy tale (or maybe stays at school as an undercover agent, I mean anti-thesis can't be that competent can they?

?

Profit!

Or an idea of plot line that you my lovely readers could make for muah

Anyways

Ta :D


End file.
